


The Ghost Wingman of Kylo Ren

by xanderlike



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cranky Luke, F/M, Humor, Kylo Needs His Wingman For This, Kylo Ren Redemption, Shipper on Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderlike/pseuds/xanderlike
Summary: Dexter Ferris died before he could tell the love of his life how much she meant to him. Now he's in the Star Wars universe, sharing Kyo Ren's body, and determined to make sure that Ben Solo doesn't make the same mistake.   (Not an OC falls in love with Rey story; an OC HELPS Ben realize he's in love with Rey story.)





	1. The Plea

"Please, Ben. Don't do this." _Don't break my heart._

Doesn't he see how much he matters to her? How much she cares for him? How much she wants him with her? How much she- _wants_ him?

_Coward. Say the words. Tell him._

But she doesn't. She can't. She can't put her heart on the line for him. She _can't_.

_Please. Something- anything- the Force or some forgotten God that my parents never taught me to believe in. Please don't let it end this way. Please don't let_ _**us** _ _end this way. Please …_ _**help us.** _

And something did.


	2. The Answer

Dexter Ferris was in love.

So was Amy Andrews.

The problem was, she was in love with someone else.

And tomorrow, she was going to marry Isaac and Dex would spend every day of the rest of his existence watching the woman he loved walking around wearing another man's ring.

It sucked to be him.

"Thanks for going to see _The Last Jedi_ with me, Dex," Amy said, absentmindedly brushing a blonde hair back from her cheek with her free hand as they walked back to her apartment. She was holding his hand with the other. Something she did sometimes when it was just the two of them. "Ike just doesn't understand why I love that movie so much."

"Obviously his good taste only extends to women," Dex murmured. His voice was low and soft because he didn't want to say or do anything to ruin this moment. He hadn't expected to have this one last chance to be alone with her and he didn't want to spoil it. Tomorrow … tomorrow she would be walking down the aisle to Ike.

She laughed. "Oh, Dex." She squeezed his hand. "You'll go see the last one with me, won't you? Ike'll go if I ask him, but since we saw the first two together I think we should the last one too. It's our tradition."

He nodded.

They were almost at her door. She'd invite him up for coffee, maybe, but he knew he should decline. She had to be up early tomorrow for her big day. "So Ike's having his bachelor party tonight?"

"Yes. Frank promised to keep him out of trouble. I had my party early, so … well. I just wanted to spend my last night as a single girl with you." She cleared her throat. "My best friend."

"Always have been. Always will be." It was the promise he had made her.

"So... Reylo is a thing now. Officially I mean."

"Seems that way." He hadn't seen it the way she had. Who would possibly ship Rey with a monster like Kylo Ren? But in _The Last Jedi ..._ "They definitely had chemistry together."

"Yeah." She smiled at him and then reached up touched his face playfully. She was always doing that sort of thing. Touching him. "You'd come back from the Dark Side for me, wouldn't you, Dex?"

He'd burn in hell for her. "That depends. Do I have to turn down ruling the First Order?"

"We're having a moment. Don't spoil it."

"But the _throne_ , Amy. And the bowing. All the bowing? You'd ask me to give that up just to follow you back to the Resistance? That's totally unfair. You would have to join me on the Dark Side. We have cookies!"

"What kind of cookies?"

"Peanut butter?"

"Chocolate Chip. If I'm going to sell my soul to the Dark Side it totally has to be chocolate chip cookies."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled down at her. She was smiling too. He wanted to stay in that moment forever.

"Dex … I don't want things to change between us. You've always been there for me when I needed you. No matter what. You'll always be my best friend. You'll always be my Dex."

"Always and forever." He touched her face. He was drowning in her eyes. "Amy ..."

"Yes?" She looked up at him with such total trust, with an absolute certainty that he would never say or do anything to hurt her. He was her rock.

_I love you, Amy Andrews. I've been in love with you so long that I don't know how to not be in love with you. You're as vital to me as the air I breathe. I love you. I love everything about you. I don't know how I'm going to survive tomorrow. I don't know how I'll be me without you._

But he doesn't say that, of course.

Amy made her choice, and it's a good one. Isaac is a good man. If Amy hadn't been in love with him, Dex thinks they could have been friends.

"Be happy, Amy." He kissed her forehead- the first time he'd ever done such a thing. The last time he'll ever do such a thing. "Just be happy."

"Dex." She blushes and looks away. She looks back at him and then her eyes widen with something that might be understanding. "Dex ..."

And that's when they heard the boy screaming.

The boy was young- maybe no more than eight or nine. He was on the railroad tracks. His foot somehow having gotten stuck in the rails.

There was a train coming.

"Amy, call 911!" He slid down the hill to the tracks, cursing as his pants tore. Who the hell did he think he was? He was no hero. If he had any sort of bravery in him Amy wouldn't be marrying another man.

But he was all the boy had.

He ran to the boy's side. The boy was still screaming, panic and fear in his bright blue eyes. He was wearing some weird homemade-looking outfit.

"We're going to get you out of this, buddy," he told the sandy haired boy who looked so strangely familiar. "I promise you we're going to get you out of here."

The engineer saw them. He could hear the desperate blasts of the air horn. He could hear the squeal of the brakes.

But it wasn't going to stop. It couldn't stop.

Frantically he tore at the boy's boot. It was tight. It was keeping the boy pinned down.

"I'm sorry, kid. This is probably going to hurt." He gritted his teeth and _pulled_.

The boy screamed bloody murder as his foot tore lose of the boot leaving his poor foot looking like it was shredded.

No time to run. No time to jump. Only time to throw the boy and pray he threw him far enough. "Please, God!"

And he threw.

The boy landed five feet from the tracks.

"Dex!" Amy screamed.

He never felt the impact as the train hit him.

…

"Please, Ben," Rey pleaded. "Don't do this."

Dex looked at the young woman pleading with him. She looked familiar. She looked at him so desperately it tore at his heart. He looked down at the strangely familiar cylinder in his hand and back to the woman. "Um... okay?"

She walked up to him and took the cylinder from him. "Thank you, Ben. Thank you so much."

And she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

_Who the hell are_ _ **you?**_ Kylo Ren raged. _Get out of my body now! And stop hugging Rey!_

Dex looked down at his black clad self. "Oh hell."

_He was Kylo frigging Ren?_

What the hell just happened?


	3. Heaven is The Last Jedi?

_I'm dead. And Heaven is_ _**The Last Jedi?** _

_Stay away from her!_ Kylo Ren raged.

 _You heard me?_ Dex asked.

_You are the most ignorant Force Ghost I ever heard of! Of course I heard you! You're thinking with my brain! Who are you? Some ancient Sith Ghost trying to steal my body and power? You can't have it! You can't have Rey!_

_I don't want Rey! I want Amy!_

_Who the kriff is Amy?!_

"Ben?" Rey asked. "You're … different. Why are you blushing?"

"Um... it's the shock of it all. The exertion. What were we talking about before?"

She stared at him as though he'd gone insane.

_Look, Ben-_

_Don't call me Ben! Only_ _**Rey** _ _can call me Ben. You're a body stealing spirit and I will not condescend to speak to you._

_Then Rey will probably die and so will you. I'm not supposed to be here but here we are. We can't deal with whatever this is with Hux and his Stormtrooper Light Brigade liable to run in at any moment. . So cut the tantrum out and tell me what to do so we can get out of this alive!_

"Ben? Focus. I need you to stay with me." Rey took his gloved hands between her hands. "I'm here with you. I promise I won't abandon you now. But we have to save the Resistance! We have to save Leia!"

"Mother ..." It wasn't Dex speaking; it was Kylo. So he still had some control over their body …

_My body, thief!_

_Call me Dex. You can go destroy a computer console once we're safe and sound- or do you want Rey to know that the reason you did what she asked was because_ _**I** _ _made the choice for you?_

With an angry curse- which had absolutely no effect on Dex because he had no idea what Kylo was talking about- the tall angry young man made his way to the communication board and turned it on. _You wanted it on; you talk._ There was something like a plea in Kylo's words. _I can't do it. The words would choke in my throat. I gave my life to the First Order. I can't just betray it._

 _All right._ Dex cleared his throat. "This is Kylo Ben … I mean, Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke is dead. I am now assuming my rightful role as the Supreme New Leader! Cease fire on the Resistance shuttles! We have bigger fish to fry!"

For a moment, the firing stopped, then an angry Armitage Hux's voice was heard through the com channel. "I need a security detail to Supreme Leader Snoke's throne room! Kylo Ren has gone mad! Unless he surrenders, destroy him and anyone with him!"

The firing began again. Another Resistance shuttle was destroyed as they watched.

"Why didn't they do what you ordered, Ben?" Rey asked desperately. "Our friends are dying!"

 _"Our friends?" She presumes too much._ "I had no authority over the military," Kylo told her gently. "If Hux weren't on board- or if he had been in the room with us- I might have been able to compel obediance. Our only choice now is to flee. I presume you have a way to get us back to your friends?"

"Yes. We can take an escape pod. Chewie will pick us up."

"Chewbacca ..."

 _Is that guilt you're feeling, Ben- excuse me, Kylo?_ Dex was grimly amused. If this was a dream- some last fevered fantasy of a dying mind- he wanted to enjoy it.

_Shut up._

The private Escape Pod that Snoke had placed right off his throne room was somewhat larger than a normal one, but Rey seemed perfectly content to snuggle up against Kylo as the two- _three?_ \- of them entered it and blasted off. "I'm so tired," Rey murmured. "I don't feel like I've gotten a good night's sleep since this all started."

Dex patted the circular cushioned couch they were sitting on. "Go ahead." He took off Kylo's cape and wrapped it around her like a blanket. "I'll wake you up when Chewie gets here."

Rey yawned adorably- it was Kylo who had the feeling; Dex who supplied the term for him- and drifted off to sleep with her head in Kylo's lap.

_I've lost everything. The First Order will hunt me down. The Resistance wil kill me. I have nothing, but none of that matters as long as_ _**she** _ _is safe. What is this power that she has over me?_

Dexter Ferris laughed inside their shared head. _It's called love, Kylo. You're in love with Rey._


	4. A Leap

Chewbacca was very tall, Dex noticed. Very tall and somehow a lot scarier when he was trapped on a ship with him rather than watching him on a movie screen. _This could go very bad …_

"Chewie," Kylo Ren murmured. His father's oldest friend … his godfather. A thousand memories of Ben Solo's childhood flashed through his mind of Chewie's strength, his loyalty, his temper, his strength …

 _We're kriffed,_ Kylo thought calmly.

"Chewie," Rey said, slipping between them. "He changed. Ben saved my life. He killed Snoke. He tried to stop the assault on the Resistance! You can't kill him. I-"

 _Spit it out,_ Dex urged her. _Come on. You can do it..._

"- need him to show me the way of the Force."

 _She doesn't care for me at all,_ Kylo thought sadly. _I knew it was all for nothing._

_It wasn't all for nothing, Kylo. I saw the future you would have had if you had followed through on your plans to ask Rey to rule with you. She would have refused and you would have been miserable. And you would have lost her … probably forever._

_And this is better?_

_You're wrong. Maybe she's not in love with you, but she does care for you. She risked her life for you. She believed in you when no one else would- even when Snoke was torturing her, she believed in you. Most people go their whole lives without someone having that much faith in them._

_How the kriff do you know these things?_ Kylo scowled. _You're no Snoke are you?_

_I'm not Snoke. Somehow I don't think Snoke would be cheering on your young romance after you sliced and diced him._

"Ben?" Rey asked worriedly. "You're … it's like you're talking to someone else."

"No," Dex said quickly. "Just kind of lost in the memories..."

 _That was very smooth,_ Kylo said admiringly.

"Of course. This must be so hard for you." Rey took his hand and led him to one of the seats. "We've got to get back to the fleet. The Resistance needs us."

 _Is the Resistance all she talks about?_ Kylo demanded angrily.

 _She grew up on a desert planet living in an AT-AT. It's not like she had a chance to pick up many hobbies._ Dex paused. _After all, she's nothing. Nobody, right?_

 _She is not!_ Kylo declared angrily. _She is amazing!_

_Don't tell me. Tell her. And Kylo?_

_Yes?_

_If you EVER start off with "You're nothing" to her again I will punch you out with your own fist._

"Rey." His voice was hoarse, tinged with a fear that he could not name. "Rey?"

"Yes, Ben?" She was still wrapped in his cape. He wondered if she had forgotten that she was wearing it.

"About what I said earlier... I … was wrong. You've never been nothing. You're ..." Kylo paused. "Your parents gave up the most amazing gift anyone could ever had. I just wanted you to know that..."

Rey blushed. "Ben ..."

 _"The Resistance is on Crait,"_ Chewbacca interrupted. " _What's left of it."_

"I failed …." Rey said softly. "I really thought if Snoke was gone we'd be able to end this."

"You did your best. You tried," Kylo said. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to order it to stop."

 _You really are sorry about that,_ Dex observed.

_As soon as we get a moment I am going to find out who or what you are and I will free myself of you, spirit._

_Dex. Call me Dex, Kylo. You've never had a friend like me._

_I've never had a friend._ Kylo tried not to let the loneliness, the bitterness, creep into his "voice." He failed miserably, of course.

_Now you do._

_Why?_

_Why not?_ Dex gave the mental impression of a smirk. _I'm a dead man, Kylo. It's not like I have that many options for companionship either._ He paused. _And I think you're worth it._

To that, Kylo had no answer.

..*..

Crait.

Hux had obviously taken control of the First Order. He was intent on burning down the last of the Resistance to cement his role as the rightful Supreme Leader.

"They're being slaughtered! We have to do something!"

Kylo raised his head. "Luke is there. Can you sense him?"

"Yes." Rey closed her eyes. "But something … feels different."

_It's a Force projection. He's not really there. He'll die from it._

"Good," Kylo said aloud.

Rey looked at him. "He's just one man. He can't stop an army with just a laser sword. Ben, your mother is still alive. She's in the base. Hux must want to kill her to hurt you..."

 _Mother._ Kylo rose to his feet and made his way to the rear airlock. He drew his light saber and activated it.

"Ben!" Rey screamed. "We're still in the air!"

"I know." Kylo opened the air lock.

 _Kylo …_ If he was dead, why did Dex suddenly feel panic at the thought of what he saw in Kylo's mind. _What are you doing?_

_Saving Mother._

_Kylo,_ Dex muttered. _I have a bad feeling about this ..._

And Kylo jumped.


	5. Tears In My Mother's Eyes

Kylo used the Force to protect them from the full impact, but it still rattled their bones.

It also left a massive bloody red circle around them.

_Ryan Reynolds was right. Super hero landings really hurt the knees._

_Who the kriff is Ryan Reynolds? Never mind. I've got more important things to worry about._

The First Order was in front of the old Rebel base where his mother had fled for his life. He would not let them get her. He could not live with another void in his life where one of his parents existed.

Beside him was Luke Skywalker, the Last Jedi. The most famous man in the Galaxy. The one man that Snoke had feared more than any other.

The man who had set Kylo Ren on this path.

_That's bullshit, Kylo. Even if Luke tried to kill you, you still had a choice. You could have left the Jedi. You could have gone to your parents- they would have come for you if you asked them to._

_They sent me to him! They wanted me dead!_

_Bullshit. Han didn't look he wanted you dead-_

_Don't talk about him. Don't._ And then the mental voice became less fierce and more pleading. _Please._

_All right._

"Ben …?" Luke Skywalker stared at him in amazement. "I'm sensing another mind-"

Kylo pointed his sword at Luke. "Go back into your hole, old man. I will deal with this."

"Ben-"

"Go!"

"You'd do better if you'd stop shouting at people, Kylo. Luke- Um, Master Skywalker?- my name is Dex. I'm Kylo's friend. It's a long story, but he left the Order with Rey- to _protect_ Rey- and his mother. I promise you that he's only here to save his mother."

"I am here to kill Hux!"

"Well, that too." Dex quailed at the thought of being party to murder, even second hand. "But right now you need to end this before you die. We'd like to talk to you when you're not trying to get yourself killed."

Luke stared at the two of them for a moment. "I will wait for you. And Ben?"

"Yes?" Kylo didn't even realize that he had accepted his birth name from his old Master.

"Welcome back. Be seeing you, kid."

And he faded away.

"Kylo … there are a lot of bad guys out there. Lots of guns. Including a big gun. A very big gun. I know you can stop regular blaster bolts, but somehow I doubt that you can stop that."

"What are you worrying about? You told me you're already dead."

"Yeah, but it's not an experience I want to repeat."

"I have a plan."

"Is this plan rushing towards the giant gun with drawn light saber? Because I don't like that plan at all."

"No. Not that." Kylo held out a black gloved hand.

And the salt began to rise.

Tons of it.

Kylo stretched his arm and pointed it at the First Order.

It was a blizzard of salt and the red ore beneath it. White and red surged at the equipment, at the men.

"It's not sand," Kylo murmured. "But it's coarse and it gets into everything."

"You've waited all your life to say that."

"Maybe." The ghost of a smile touched Kylo's lips.

"A sense of humor! You're becoming more human every minute." Dex paused. "So when do we retreat and join Rey and the others?"

"We don't."

"We don't?"

"I can't keep this up forever. As soon as Rey gets Mother and her Resistance friends-" _the ones she chose over me "-_ I'll drop the salt storm. With luck, I'll reach Hux and cut him down before I'm overcome."

"That does not sound like a good plan for long term survival."

"It's not. I told you. The First Order will hunt me down. The Resistance will kill me. Rey … There is no future for me. The only thing I have left is to choose how I die."

"This isn't how your story is going to end, Kylo Ren." Dex smiled. "Hear that? You know that sound, don't you? How often did you want to get on that ship with your family and go off an adventure?"

"They left me. They always left me behind."

"Not today. Not this time."

"Ben!"

He knew that voice.

"Ben!"

It was the first voice he had ever heard. The one that told him stories and tried to soothe his fears. The one that had tried to protect him from his nightmares- not realizing until it was too late that his nightmares were real.

"Benjamin Chewbacca Solo, get your ass on ship right now!"

"Your mom is calling you, Kylo." Dex resisted the urge to try to take over their shared body. He knew Kylo well enough to know that he would resist anything he was coerced to do. "It's time."

"Ben ..." And the proud general of the Resistance … the indomitable Leia Organa who had survived the destruction of her homeworld … the rise and fall of the New Republic … the death of almost everyone she had ever loved... stood in the hatch of the _Millennium Falcon_ and said, "come home, son. Please."

And she held out her hand to him.

His mother was on that ship.

She wanted him.

Rey was on that ship.

And whatever there was between them … and Force if he knew just what any longer … there was _something._

"You're not ready to die, Kylo. Go home. Believe me, I'd give anything to have the chance you do right now."

Slowly, Kylo Ren let the storm dropped … he stumbled towards the _Falcon_. He reached out for his mother.

Her eyes flickered towards the light saber that was still burning in his hand.

Dex shut it off for him and attached it to his belt.

Leia reached out to and pulled him onto the ship. Each step was harder than the last. Leia's eyes bled tears. "Just one more step, Ben. Just one more ..."

Finally they were in far enough for the hatch to close.

Leia smiled almost as though she were unable to believe her good fortune.

And that's when the shock of everything that had happened... the energy he had used in maintaining the storm … his mother _not hating_ him … hit him.

"Mother, I'm sorry ..."

And he fell into darkness.


	6. Headspace

"Mother!" Kylo Ren gasped when he woke up.

"Not your mother. Just Dex."

Kylo looked at his surroundings. "This place is … strange." He was definitely not on the _Falcon._ It appeared to be some sort of private residence. Some of the items looked very familiar; others he could not begin to guess as to their function.

"I don't think it is a place, technically," the young man sitting beside him said. He was not as tall as Kylo- but then not many people were- he was probably a few years younger. With brown hair and some sort of optical aide device on his face that reminded him of the lenses that his father's old friend Maz Kanata wore. "I think we're still in your mind."

"What makes you say that?"

For answer, Dex walked over to a curtained window and opened it.

"This is my apartment. That's _not_ my city."

"It's where I grew up," Kylo said with barely a glance. "But I've let my past die."

Dex rolled his eyes. "Dude, you practically scream your past out every other sentence!"

Kylo reached for his light saber … but found nothing. "I want to know who you are and how you came into my mind."

"I'm Dexter Ferris. I died. And I wound up here."

"That's impossible. I sense nothing of the Force about you."

"I can only tell you what happened. I don't know how or why."

Kylo walked over and grabbed Dex's forehead. "I _will_ have my answer."

"Go ahead," Dex said calmly. "If that's what you need." He smirked. "Though you might be the one who actually feels the pain since I don't technically have a body."

This made Kylo pause. Then he frowned. "I will try to be … subtle."

"Oh now I'm worried ..." But Dex did not try to break free. He knew there was no point to it.

For a long moment, Kylo Ren peered into his mind. "This girl that I see in your mind …"

"Amy."

"You can't stop thinking about her. Regret. Longing. And something more."

"You can say it, Kylo. You know the word. Your parents taught it to you."

"Love!" Kylo roared, suddenly roared. "You loved the girl but you never told her! She chose another and you did _nothing_! You said _nothing!"_

"Yes."

"How could you do that?" Kylo demanded. "She was your _world!"_

"I was afraid. I didn't think she would want me. I didn't think I was good enough for her. That she deserved better." Dex paused. "Sound like someone else you know?"

"I don't love Rey."

"I see denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"I have no idea what that means."

"It means you're trying to deny your true feelings. You're just in love with Rey as I was with Amy."

"I offered her a throne!"

"She didn't want it. Did you ever think about asking her what she did want?"

"She wanted me to join the Resistance." Kylo scoffed. "She didn't care for me at all."

"We've had this conversation." Dex sighed. "Kylo … I can't promise you that Rey loves you. It would be nice if I could. I can't tell you what to do to make her like you. I can't show you how to make her fall in love with you."

"What can you do then? Why have you disrupted my life if not to help me obtain what I desire?"

"You could have stopped me, Kylo. I can speak and do things- but only when you let me. You knew that Rey wouldn't join you. I just gave you the excuse to let you find another way out of the situation with your pride intact." Dex paused. "You _want_ Rey. I think you love her. Neither feeling gives you an entitlement to her. But ..."

Kylo glared at him.

"I'll help you tell her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"What if she doesn't? Life goes on. You feel horrible. You feel mortified and embarrassed. But you at least knows you didn't die without ever having said those words to her. Worse comes to worst, we find you some stuff to break."

Kylo was silent for a moment. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I don't want to see you live with my regrets, Kylo."

Kylo walked towards the door of Dex's apartment. "Then I guess it's time we wake up."

"All right," Dex agreed.

"Dex?"

"Yes?"

"If this is some kind of trick, I will destroy you even if it rips my mind apart."

"And there's the Kylo we all know and love."

Kylo snorted and opened the door.

And awoke to Rey.

 


	7. There's A Reason They Call It Falling

Kylo Ren woke up again to find Rey sitting beside him. She was nodding in her chair, so he allowed himself a moment to look at her without being self conscious about it. He had watched her sleep once before, but the look she had given him when she awoke …

He was almost afraid to let her wake up.

_She's so …_ He whispered into his mind.

_Amazing? Beautiful? The one person who can make you feel better just be being in the same room with her?_ Dex suggested.

_I'm a monster,_ Kylo whispered, but there was something less of the old bitterness in his words. _No wonder she could never love me …_

_So you're not going to try?_

_Do or do not. There is no try,_ Kylo parroted back.

_So now you're quoting Yoda at me. Wonderful._

They were laying down on one of the ratty old cots that his father had kept for extra guests. A quick look about told Kylo he was in one of the secondary holds. Rey- and possibly his mother- were the only ones who would be wiling to be alone with now. He imagined he would spent most of his time on the _Falcon_ locked up here.

His hand went to his belt. "My light saber ..."

It was gone.

Rey sighed and opened her eyes. "Your mother has it. Poe and the others were afraid to let you keep it. General Organa is holding onto it for you. She won't let anything happen to it."

"So you got drafted into keeping an eye on me while she watched my weapon?" Kylo asked her with a smile.

"I didn't know you could do that," Rey said in surprise.

"Do what?"

"Smile."

"Well it does make my face ache a bit," Dex said before Kylo could say anything else. "But you're worth the trouble."

Rey blushed again and took his hand. His gloved hands, Kylo noticed with a pang. How could mere touch … the barest of contact … made him so enamored with this girl? "I'm glad to hear that."

_Should I go back to my apartment?_ Dex asked softly. _You two should be alone right now._

_No,_ Kylo whispered. _Don't. The last time I was alone with her I said the wrong thing. I almost lost her. I need you here to help me be human for her. Speak. I don't know what to say._

"So what happens now?" Dex asked Rey. He felt … like a voyeur. It was wrong. To stand here playing Kylo's life coach while Rey thought he was sharing himself with her. But … he could sense Kylo's need too. A fear of doing something to make Rey lose faith in him all over again.

So he stayed.

"We need to find a place to start over. A place to hide. General Organa says its only a matter of time before the First Order comes after us."

"What about us?" Kylo asked her softly. "What happens now between us?"

Rey blushed and looked away. "What do you mean?"

Kylo was silent, so Dex spoke for him.

"Are we … something?" The lie felt terrible in his mouth … _Kylo's_ mouth. He shouldn't be asking this.

Rey looked back at him. "Do you want us to be … something?"

"I asked you first," Kylo said with a rare smile. _Thank you._

"I care about you," Rey said softly. "You came with me. You chose me. No one in my life ever chose me before- ever put what I wanted ahead of their own wishes. That means something to me. You mean something to me, Ben."

"You mean everything to me," Kylo whispered.

Rey blushed again. Then … almost as if she was unsure of what she was doing, she leaned towards him, her eyes closed, her mouth half open.

Kylo stared at her in confusion.

_Kiss her, idiot._

_I don't know how._

Dex took over.

He lifted Kylo's body up and brought his mouth close to Rey's … and then he stopped. _This is your moment, Kylo. You_ _ **can**_ _do it._

Kylo brushed his lips against Rey and finally he understood:

There's a reason they call it falling.

She didn't seem to have any more experience than he did. She gasped slightly as she felt his lips on hers … and then she was burying her hands in his hair and holding him tightly as their mouths ravaged each other …

And then the hold airlock opened.

"Hey, Rey! I brought you something to eat-" Kaydel Connix stared at the two Force users in surprise.

They brought apart like children being discovered by a schoolteacher.

"I came in at a really bad time, didn't I?" Kay asked softly.

"You could say that," Kylo sighed.


	8. In Another Lifetime

Kay Connix left as quickly as possible, leaving behind some rations that were probably older than Kylo himself. They ate them in an awkward silence. Neither of them referred to the kiss that had been interrupted.

Rey finally stood up. "I need to go talk to Leia. She'll want to know you're awake. She wants to talk to you, Ben."

She touched his cheek and left.

Kylo felt a stab of pain at the thought of seeing his mother once more. After all he had done, how could he face her? How could she look at him and not see the murderer of her husband?

 _It'll be all right, Kylo,_ Dex told him in a soothing tone of voice. _We've gotten this far. If she had wanted to hurt you she would have had plenty of time while we were unconscious._

 _Or else she wanted me to suffer,_ Kylo replied gloomily.

 _Were you always this optimistic?_ Dex asked him in amusement.

 _Always._ Kylo sighed. _Rey regrets kissing me._

 _I don't think so,_ Dex replied. _You guys pretty much curled each other's toes. For a first kiss, that was epic._

 _You think so?_ Kylo asked hopefully. _Force! I'm pathetic!_

_You're in love. Same difference._

_Dex?_ It felt strange to say a name- any name other than Rey's- without rancor, spite, or dislike. _Did you ever kiss your Amy?_

_She was never really mine, but yeah. I did. Once- no wait, twice. The second time was just a kiss on her forehead. Nothing to compare to the make out session between you and Rey._

_But your first one?_

Dexter smiled in the nothingness that was his existence now. It was a bittersweet smile. _It was … something._

_Tell me. No- show me._

_Show you? How?_

_You're in my mind. Your memories are part of me now. Just think about it and I will be able to see your memories._

_Think about Amy. Think about that kiss …_

It wasn't a terribly hard thing to do, after all.

..**..

New Year's Eve, and he was in bed. Alone. Trying to get to sleep because he had to go in to work tomorrow.

And then he got the text. He would have left it to be checked another day except for one thing: it was _Amy's_ tone. She had told him that she thought that Isaac was going to propose to her tonight, and that she would text him if that happened.

It … _bothered_ him to admit that he didn't exactly want to hear that. He had nothing against Isaac- he was a nice guy in that way that some impossibly good looking guys can be. Friendly, too … even when most of the guys that Amy had dated hadn't liked the fact that she still kept him around: "Dex is my best friend; if you can't stand him I can't stand you."

They enjoyed so many of the same things. They watched the same movies. Read the same books. They almost never argued about anything. He'd known her since his freshman year at college and he couldn't imagine a life without her.

But it was _Amy,_ and he knew that she would be hurt if she didn't hear from him, so he picked up his phone and read:

_Dex. I need you._

_Where?_ He texted back as he fumbled for his clothes.

_At the Cantina._

The Cantina was a local nerd bar. It was filled with movie posters, toys, props. Amy loved the place, and so did he. New Year's Eve was always a great party there.

_I'm on my way._

He made it there just a few minutes before midnight. _I'm here._

_The bar._

She was sitting at the bar wearing her Supergirl outfit. She was holding a drink in her hands. Her eyes were wet with tears, and she was all alone.

"Amy," he whispered.

"Dex," she placed her on the bar with an unsteady hand and practically fell into his embrace.

"Are you drunk? Did someone give you something?" Even in a place like this that was a risk. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"I'm not drunk. If I were drunk I'd ask you go to go home with me."

(It was only later- after he had time to think about it- that sentence began to haunt him.)

"What's wrong?" He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes.

"Ike and I broke up."

"I'm sorry." And he was. He wanted her to be happy more than anything else. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she whispered. "I just didn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve. I wanted you with me. You'll always be with me, won't you, Dex?"

"Always and forever," he promised.

"Dance with me." She pulled him out onto the dance floor. It was crowded, but people moved aside to allow them the space to dance. "Dance with me, Dex. Hold me."

He didn't recognize the song when it started, but later he hunted until he found it: _In Another Lifetime_ by Zoe Sky Jordan. He lost track of how many times he played it to himself in the days that followed. He thought of Amy's eyes … the way she had looked at him that night as if he was the only other person in the world. As if he was all that mattered.

As if _he_ were all she wanted.

And when the song was over, she lingered in his arms. And when the ball fell, her lips brushed his for the first time. "Happy New Year, Dex."

"Happy New Year, Amy." He brushed the hair back from her face and smiled at her. _Oh hell. I'm in love with Amy._

"Take me home, Dex."

And he did. He took her home. Helped her get into her pajamas and then tucked her into her bed. And then he crashed on her couch until she woke up in the morning and gave her a hasty goodbye hug before he headed off to work.

By the time his shift was over, Amy and Isaac had reconciled.

She showed him the engagement ring Isaac had given her, and he hugged her and told her he was happy for her.

His heart broke into a million pieces.

And they never spoke about the kiss.

..**..

 _I'm sorry, Dex_ , Kylo whispered. And much to his surprise, he was.

_It's okay. It's probably better this is the way it turned out. My life- my story- is done, Kylo. I'm okay with that. Yours is still being written._

_Dex?_ Kylo said after a few more moments of silence.

_Yes?_

_Call me Ben._

 


	9. The Mother of My Friend Is My--?

They weren't along very long before the hatch to the hold opened up again.

A woman stood in the doorway, but it wasn't Rey.

Ben rose up from the cot. He stood up straight and clasped his hands together so they wouldn't shake. He couldn't meet her eyes. He couldn't say a word.

"Ben."

Her voice sounded older than he remembered- there was a tremor there that hadn't been there before. Age or illness- he was positive that it was not due to emotion. He had never seen his mother shed a tear in his life. He was sure she wasn't about to start now.

_You can do it, Ben._ Dex tried to stand back … tried to somehow find the balance that would allow Ben to speak to his mother and yet be there for him if he needed it. God knew that this wasn't going to be easy for him.

"Mother." He knew that his voice was shaking more than hers.

"I didn't believe Rey when she said that you had come back with her. I was positive that you were lost." Her voice cracked. "I gave up on you, Ben."

"I understand." And he did. How could she have held onto hope for him- he had no hope for himself. "I don't blame you." He laughed bitterly- and it turned into a sob. "I've done so many terrible things. And it was all for nothing- I'm not just a monster, I'm a fool."

"You came back for her." Leia began walking towards him. She was walking with a cane. Somehow that seemed horrible to him- that the indomitable Leia Organa should have to use a cane.

He walked towards her, wanting to catch her if she fell.

Leia held her hand up. "You came back for her, didn't you?"

"Yes." He looked away. "I thought it was too late- that there was nothing else I could do. But … but I had help."

"Rey helped you."

"Yes."

_You don't have to tell her about me, Ben. If you want to, you can. But you don't have to tell her about me._

"I offered Rey a throne. I wanted her to stand by me in the First Order. I would have made her empress. I knew she didn't want it- I knew that she wouldn't stay- but I didn't have the strength to just walk away. I was on the verge of fighting her for Anakin's light saber. But … something happened."

"What happened?" Leia stared at him.

"I had help. A friend helped me find the strength to do what I wanted to do all along."

"A friend?" Leia stared at him skeptically.

"I think it would be best if I showed you." Ben removed one of his gloves and dropped it onto the cot. "Take my hand, Mother."

There was hesitation- and Ben didn't blame her for that- but in the end Leia took his hand.

..**..

And then they were inside Dex's "apartment."

Dex stared at the two of them in surprise. He had known that Ben was going to do something... but he hadn't expected _this._

"Mother, this is Dexter Ferris." Ben coughed nervously. "He's my friend. You can call him Dex."

"Pleased to meet you, Dex ..." and then Leia glanced down at herself. "Well … this is unexpected."

She was no longer old. She was young … quite young in fact. And she was wearing an outfit that Carrie Fisher had made world famous.

The metal gold bikini.

"Dex!" Ben scowled at him and hurriedly wrapped his cloak around his mother.

"How is this _my_ fault?" Dex protested. "You're the one who decided to take us all back into your brain."

"This is _your_ space. It's my mind, but this is the corner of it that you exist in. You shape it- and that means anyone who comes here reflects your mental vision of who they are." Ben scowled. "So stop fantasizing about my mother!"

"Um … er … _sorry_ , Mrs. Solo. General Organa? Your Highness?" Dex took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm babbling. Terribly sorry about that, ma'am."

"It's all right, Dex. I can sense that it wasn't intentional." Leia smiled and glanced down at herself. "And to be honest, it feels good to feel so youthful again. Though this is not exactly my favorite outfit. Maybe you can do something about that." She smirked slightly. "Though I wouldn't mind staying young a while longer."

Dex closed his eyes. .When he opened them, Leia was wearing the uniform she wore on Hoth.

"Much better," Leia approved. She handed Ben his cloak. "Now, just who are you, Dexter Ferris and how did you come into my son's mind?"

They told her.

"You saved my son," Leia said when they were done. "I can't thank you enough."

"No I didn't." Dex shook his head and smiled over at Ben. "Ben saved himself. Ben _saved_ you. I may have helped him- gave him an extra moment- but he made his own choice in the end."

"I've done so many terrible things." Ben sat down on Dex's couch.

"But you've made another choice, Ben." Dex grinned at him. "And I can't wait to see where this takes you."

"Us," Ben told him with a half-smile. "You're along for the ride whether you want it or not."

"I find all this hard to believe," Leia said watching the two of them together. "Dex doesn't feel like a Force Ghost- and its obvious that he's from some world I know nothing about. He has knowledge of our lives that should be impossible for a stranger to know."

"I'm from another universe," Dex affirmed. "That has to be it." _Or else this is all some strange dream my dying brain is having._

"Are you _positive_ you're dead, Dex?" Leia asked him.

"I was hit by a train. There's no way I could survive that. I don't even want to think about what my corpse looks like." _And Amy will have seen me..._ He flinched from the thought. "I'm sure that I'm dead. What I don't know is why I'm here."

"The Force brought you to us." Leia was absolute in her certainty. "For some reason, it wanted Ben to go with Rey- and it chose you to help him make that decision."

"Why would the Force choose me? I'm nothing special."

"You are to me." Ben clasped his shoulder.

"Dex ..." Leia paused. "Ben has a lot of power. Don't you wish that you had power like that?"

"No." He didn't even have to think about it.

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't get me what I want. What I need." Dex sighed.

"What is it you want?" Ben asked him. "If there's any way I can help-"

"You can't, Ben." Dex sighed. "I want a second chance with Amy. And she's in another universe- and in love with another man so even if I were there- even if I were still alive- she would never be with me."

"She cared about you," Ben told him gently. "I could see that in your memories. She cared about you strongly." Again he _almost_ smiled. "I recall someone telling me that I should tell Rey how I felt about her, even if she didn't care about me the same way."

"Yeah. But that's you. My advice is only good when it doesn't apply to me." Dex smirked. "Okay, okay. Truthfully … it's not even that I want Amy to love me like I love her. I just want her to _know_ that I loved her. That's what I wish I had- a chance to tell her."

"You don't want to live again?" Leia asked Dex. "You didn't feel the slightest urge to steal Ben's body?"

"I couldn't do that." Dex looked surprising that she had even thought to ask him that.

"That may be why the Force chose you. There is nothing in this universe that you want-"

"That's not true. I want Ben to learn from my mistakes. I want him to tell Rey that he cares for her." It wasn't for him to tell Ben's mother that the former Knight was in love with Rey. That was up to Ben. "I don't want him to make my mistakes."

"You want to help my son."

"Yes."

Leia frowned. "We need to to get to Ahch-To. Luke risked his life to save us on Crait. We need to make sure he's alive- and then maybe he can help Dex."

"Help me?" Dex asked her in surprise. "Help me what?"

"Help you live again."


	10. My Best Friend's Girl

They arrived at Ahch-To shortly after Ben's mother left them.

"Ben!" Rey opened the door to their impromptu prison. "We're there!"

"Wonderful."

_You don't seem particularly thrilled,_ Dex observed.

_We're going to see Luke- my uncle- the one that tried to kill me._ Ben sighed. _The one that I failed._

_You came back. That's what counts._ Dex could feel the guilt weighing heavily on Ben's mind. Memories of bloodshed. _I know it's hard- I can feel it, and I'm only getting it secondhand._

_I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to pay for my sins._

"Ben ..." Rey stared at him. "We're not alone, are we? You're talking to someone? Is it your mother or uncle?"

Ben frowned, weighing his options. He knew that he would have to tell Rey about Dex at some point, but he wasn't sure if the time was right. "I'm talking to a friend of mine."

"And he's like us?"

"He's like you."

Dex laughed. _Ben, I'm nothing like Rey. She's a hero. I'm just-_

_A man who gave his life to save a child._

_I didn't exactly plan on dying._

_You could have abandoned the child. You didn't. You fought for that boy right until the end. You didn't even_ _**think** _ _about abandoning him._

_Anyone would have done the same._

_You really believe that, don't you?_ Ben smiled. "He's … it's hard to explain, Rey. That's one of the reasons Mother brought us here. She thinks that Luke might be able to help Dex."

"Oh. Is he with us? Is he a Force Ghost?"

"Not exactly." Ben tapped his head. "He's up here."

"I don't understand."

"It is kind of complicated. We don't fully understand it either." Ben thought for a moment. "Dex, go ahead and speak to Rey. Openly I mean."

"Openly?" Rey asked.

"You've talked to him a couple of times in the past." Ben whispered. He was on dangerous ground. What if Rey figured out that Dex was the reason he had done what she asked …?

_That's not true and you know it,_ Dex told him firmly. _You had the desire. You just needed a little push, that's all. I'm sure you would have gone to her side eventually._

_What makes you say that?_

_If nothing else, the hundreds of fanfictions that were written after your … after your story was told in my world. People write stories about Rey and you falling in love, getting married, having kids …People write_ _ **lots**_ _of stories about such things. There's art too._ Dex coughed nervously.

_What kind of art?_ Ben asked suspiciously. _Wait. Never mind. I don't think I want to know right now. Just say hello to Rey._

"Hello, Rey. My name is Dexter Ferris. You can call me Dex. I'm Ben's friend. He's very kindly letting me talk to you right now." He held out his hand for Rey to shake.

Rey took it and gave it a very firm handshake. He wouldn't have expected anything else. "Dex … I'm pleased to meet you." She's obviously having a hard time believing that he's someone other than Ben playing an elaborate joke on her.

"Come on, Rey," Dex told her with a smirk. "Do you really think Ben has a sense of humor?"

"I do so have a sense of humor!" Ben declared firmly. "Watching Hux get humiliated by Supreme Leader Snoke was hilarious."

"Not the right kind of humor to convince her you're reformed, Ben." Dex rolled his eyes- technically Ben's eyes- and smirked again.

Rey's eyes narrowed. "Watching you argue with yourself is very disconcerting, Ben."

"Tell me about it," Dex admitted. "I don't even sound like me. When I think about it, I'm surprised you can even understand me. It would be some kind of cosmic fluke if my native language sounded exactly like yours."

"You are speaking Basic because you're using my body," Ben told him. "It's probably best we don't think about these things too closely or our heads could explode."

"Okay. Maybe you _do_ have a sense of humor."

"I'm not joking."

"... Oh."

"This is so strange ..." Rey murmured. Her lips were twitching though. Ben could feel her amusement through the bond between them.

"Ben talking to himself?" Dex asked her.

"Ben being nice to someone who isn't me."

"He wore me down," Ben said in a deadpan tone of voice. He was rewarded with a full-on smile from the young Jedi.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

_Amy_ , Dex breathed to himself. He remembered the night when she had looked at him like that … the _only_ night she had looked at him like that. "Ben, I'm going to go back into my apartment."

"Dex?"

"You two need this time. This moment. I … I need to be somewhere else." _Tell her how you feel. This is the perfect time. When she knows who she's talking to._

_I need your help, Dex,_ Ben thought desperately. _I'll kriff it up …_

_You have what you need. Just be braver than I was. That's all you need to be. I'll talk to you later._

"I'm not sure what that means," Rey said, obviously puzzled, "but I hope to talk to you again soon, Dex. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Rey." And Dex slipped into Ben's mind once more.

"He's shut himself away," Ben said with a sigh.

"You're worried about him." Rey gave him a lopsided smile. "Should I be jealous?"

Ben smiled. "Not a chance, sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about."

Rey blushed. "That sounds nice."

"What?"

"Sweetheart." She blushed again and then looked way. "Kriff. Do you realize how fast everything has happened to us? A week ago you were trying to kill me, now we're looking at each other like … like …."

"Say it," Ben whispered.

"We're looking at each other like we're in love." Rey blushed. "But that's impossible, isn't it?"

"Why is it impossible?" Ben asked her.

"You're … you're Luke Skywalker's nephew, Han Solo's son—" she saw Ben wince as she said that, but hurried on. "You're Leia's son, for Force's sake. You're _royalty._ I'm just ..."

"The most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Next to your mother?"

"You stand all on your own, Rey." Ben gave her a lopsided smile of his own. "You've done more good for the Galaxy in one week than I've done in my entire life … than I could do with the rest of my life. You are brave, strong, and kind. You're everything Mother and Father wanted in a child... and nothing that I've ever been. I'm the one who's not worthy of you."

"Ben-"

"Hear me out, Rey." Ben looked at her. "I love you. I don't deserve you. I don't know that I'll ever deserve you. I've done terrible, unforgivable things. I've killed innocents- more than I can even recall. I chose to be a monster. I don't know that I can ever become the kind of man you deserve... the kind of man that you could love … but I want to be. I want to be able to look in the mirror and not be ashamed of what I see. I want to be a man again. I want to be a good man.

"I want you to think you made the right decision to come to help me.

"It's okay if you don't love me, Rey. There are a million reasons why you shouldn't. I won't blame you if you turn and walk away. I just … I just wanted to tell you- I just wanted you to know."

He looked down at the ground so that he wouldn't have to see the rejection he feared was coming. _Don't let me lose my temper. Let me be worthy. Force, let me be worthy._

"Oh, Ben," Rey breathed. She took his hands in hers. "Look at me."

"I can't. I'm afraid."

"I was afraid too when I went to you. When I thought you betrayed me to Snoke."

"You were magnificent. You never gave up. You kept on fighting."

"I tried. But I would have died. If not for you, I would died."

"You're grateful. I understand." He forced himself to look into her eyes.

"You're trembling."

"Baring your soul when you don't know what's going to happen next kind of does that. My heart feels like it's gong to explode."

Rey laid her hand on his heart. "Don't let that happen."

Ben smiled shyly at her.

Rey took his head between her hands. "I'm not as perfect as you think I am, Ben. I'm not a flawless human being. I've made mistakes. I pushed you. I was arrogant. I thought I could do what Luke and Han couldn't: I thought I could save you."

"You did."

"No you saved yourself. You saved yourself when you chose to work with me. You saved yourself when you came with me."

"About that..." Ben said softly.

"Yes?"

"Dex might have helped me a little ..."


	11. Days of Shipping Past

The apartment shook.

"Do I want to know what they're doing?" Dex asked himself. "No. I don't think I want to know what they're doing."

He smiled. "But I bet Amy would."

..**..

A week before the US release of _The Last Jedi_ , Amy came down with _something_. While she normally would have avoided doctors like the plague she went right away because there was no way she would have missed the premiere. Isaac was out of town for work, so she asked Dex to go with her.

He did, of course.

Fortunately, it was just a cold so after a quick trip to the pharmacy Amy went back to bed for a nap while Dex made some chicken soup. He wasn't entirely surprised that she was drawing in her sketchpad when he went to check on her. "Thought the idea was for you to nap."

"Can't sleep. Too excited." She smiled girlishly at him.

"What are you drawing?" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

Amy held up her sketchpad. It was a picture of Rey and Kylo Ren done in that anime style she favored. She was sitting on his lap with one of her hands against his face. They looked to be seconds away from kissing.

"You do know that you're shipping people who are probably cousins?" Dex finally asked her with a smirk.

"Are not," Amy said defiantly, sticking her tongue out.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Who else can she be?"

"She could be a Kenobi."

"Amy, in the entire prequel series Obi Wan didn't so much as look at a woman in a romantic way. There is no way he could be a father. Remember the whole 'Jedi avoid attachments' thing?"

"You're forgetting Satine."

"Animated series. Doesn't count. And she died."

"Maybe he met someone before _A New Hope._ "

"Then the kid would have been younger than Luke, and Obi Wan would be a deadbeat dad for leaving him or her behind. She's probably Luke's kid."

"You really think that Luke would just _abandon_ his kid?"

"She could have been kidnapped."

"And who could he have had a kid by?"

"Mara Jade?"

"Books." Amy stuck her tongue out again. "Doesn't count."

"Fine. She's not a Skywalker. Come on. Your soup's getting cold."

She held her arms up. "Carry me?"

"You've got a cold not a broken leg." Nevertheless, Dex bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the living room and set her down on the couch. He glanced suspiciously at his shirt. "Amy, did you just rub your nose on my shirt?"

"Maybe. It's runny."

"You rubbed your runny nose on my _Days of Future Past_ sweatshirt?"

"You have six of them."

"This is my favorite one. It's my day off _Days of Future Past_ sweatshirt."

"You just like it because it has a picture of Jennifer Lawrence on it."

"Maybe. Next time use a tissue. And one with lotion. If your nose gets any redder I'm going to start calling you Rudolph."

"You wouldn't dare. And I don't have any."

"Yes you do." Dex tossed her a box. "I picked up some at the drug store." He tucked a blanket around her. "I'll be right back."

He brought her a bowl of chicken soup and some green tea with honey added. "After this, you're going back to bed."

"You're not the boss of me."

"No one is the boss of you, Amy. But if you're good I'll put _The Force Awakens_ in your DVD player for you."

"You'll watch it with me?"

"Of course I will." He brushed the hair back from her face.

Amy smiled at him.

It had been nearly a year, and they hadn't talked about the kiss. Dex was beginning to realize that they were _never_ going to talk about it. Maybe Amy had forgotten it happened. He kind of wished (but not really) that he could too.

Amy ate and finished her tea and he carried her back into the bedroom. He put the movie in and pulled up a chair beside her bed.

"Uh uh." Amy patted the bed. "Up here. I need my cuddle buddy."

"You know if I get sick you'll have to wait for Isaac to get back to go see _The Last Jedi._ "

"No I won't. You'll come with me anyway." She smiled sweetly at him. "Now up here. I'm cold. And take off your shoes."

Dex rolled his eyes, but took off his shoes and laid down on the bed beside her. Amy laid her head on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time they had done this. Whenever Amy got sick, she was very needy, and Dex tended to be her usual target. If she acted the same way with Isaac, he didn't know because watching the two of them together wasn't something he went out of his way to do. "Mm. Much better. You're so warm."

"Watch the sweatshirt."

"Don't be mean. I'm an invalid."

"Obviously. You're a regular Beth March."

"Oh hush." She sniffled and started to rub her nose again- but took the tissue Dex held out for her. "You'd make someone a fine mother some day, Dex."

"The thing every young man dreams of hearing."

"Hush. Movie time."

A few minutes in. "I still don't get where you're seeing romantic tension. Look. He just killed an old family friend and ordered a village to be slaughtered."

"It's Snoke's fault. Hush." And later on. "Look. He asks about her. Somehow he knows about her."

"Probably because he knows his cousin was left on this planet."

"You ship Professor X and Mystique. I don't think you have any ground to stand on. They grew up together as brother and sister."

"One, they're not blood related. Two, she obviously had the hots for him as you can see from _First Class._ Three, it's Jennifer Lawrence and James McAvoy so your argument is invalid."

"Whatever, freak."

"He keeps the ashes of his enemies as souvenirs. And he puts his mask in it. That's not only gross; it's unhealthy. Every time he picks that thing up he's breathing in dead people."

"He argues against destroying Hosnia Prime. And he still feels the pull to the Light." And during the scene where Rey finds Anakin's light saber. "It's not Luke Maz is talking about. It's obviously Kylo."

"He kills his own father. That kind of puts him off the redeemable list, doesn't it?"

"Harrison Ford only agreed to do the movie if Han was killed off. And look how nice he is to Rey during the entire movie."

"You mean when he scares the heck out of her in the woods? Or maybe when he says some creepy things to her during the interrogation? Or when he tries to kill her with a light saber?"

"He wasn't trying to kill her with a light saber. He was just trying to convince her to join his side."

"By slamming her into a tree and then by nearly killing Finn. And then attacking her with a light saber when she tried to defend herself and Finn."

"Okay, I admit all that stuff makes him look bad. But just look at the way he looks at her. He's obviously into her. I can tell. Girls can tell when a guy likes someone."

"Oh really?" Dex asked innocently.

"Yes. Really. Girls always know."

"Right." Dex smirked and took his glasses off. And then sat up.

"Hey! Get back here! You're too comfy to just walk away."

"I just don't get it, Amy. I don't see the whole chemistry thing. How is this romantic?" He placed his hand to where it was almost but not quite touching her face and stared intently into her eyes.

"Dex?"

"You know I can take what I want," Dex said in his best Kylo voice.

Amy didn't respond the way he expected. She didn't roll her eyes. She didn't laugh. She just licked her lips in a slow, tantalizing way. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Amy half closed her eyes. Her lips parted.

Dex found himself bending down towards her …

And then her phone rang.

They both gasped and pulled back. Amy fumbled for her phone and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi, Isaac." Her eyes flickered towards Dex- was that _guilt_ he saw in them?

"I need to go to the bathroom," he whispered and he got up, leaving her to talk to the man she was going to marry in just a few weeks.

..**..

There was a knock at his door.

"Hm. I bet that's Kylo- I mean, Ben- coming to tell me how his date went. Hope he told her." He walked over and opened the door.

It was Rey.

"Um … hi?" Dex murmured uncertainly.

"Hi, Dex. It's good to see you … in person so to speak. Can I come in?" Rey smiled at him, but he didn't like what he saw in her eyes:

Doubt.

"Sure," Dex stepped back.

Rey came in and looked around curiously. "This is your home?"

"Well, my memory of it. We're inside Ben's mind. But you knew that already."

"Yes." She looked around uncertainly. "Dex, I really did want to meet you- but I have something to ask you."

 _Danger, Will Robinson,_ Dex thought. "Yes?"

"Who gave me my light saber back on Snoke's ship? Ben- or you?"


	12. Halves

"Ah ..."

"That's what I thought," Rey said sadly. She started to head back to the door. "It's not real, is it? Ben's not changed at all. It was all you."

"No!" He _couldn't_ let that happen. He couldn't let her lose faith now. "Rey, hang on. Listen to me."

She stopped. "Yes?"

"I … from a certain point of view ..." Dex brightened. He had a bedroom and a bath, but the kitchen and living room were pretty much a combined area. He ran over to the fridge and looked inside. Yes, there was some bottled water there. He grabbed a bottle and a glass. "Come over here to the kitchen table. Sit down."

Curious, Rey did so.

_If only Amy were here. She would love this. She would be better at it too._

Dex poured some water into the glass. He stopped. "Now ..."

Rey took the glass and drank it. "Thank you. That's very good water."

"Your welcome, but … I was... it was supposed to be an illustration of the point I'm going to try to make."

"Illustration? But it's water!"

"I _know_ it's water." Dex poured the rest of the bottle into the glass. " _Don't_ drink it. Tell me what you see."

"A glass of water."

"It's half a glass of water."

"Okay," Rey allowed. "It's half a glass of water."

"Question: is the glass half full or half empty?"

"Doesn't that mean the same thing?"

"It's an old saying from my world. Some people would look at it and say that it's half empty. Some people would look at it and say it's half full. It's the difference between optimism and pessimism. It's a metaphor."

"I grew up alone in an abandoned AT-AT on Jakku. I don't think I understand metaphors."

Dex sighed. "It's all about your point of view. There's half a glass of water. Some people would bemoan the fact that it's half empty and feel cheated. Some people would look at it and be cheered at the thought they have at least half a glass of water."

"Can I drink the water now? I'm still thirsty."

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

Rey finished the water. "I don't understand what this has to do with Ben. You gave me the light saber." Her eyes narrowed. "You were the one who tried to stop the destruction of the Resistance ships. Everything I thought Ben did was a lie. _You_ did it."

"No. No I didn't. I wasn't there when Ben promised you that you weren't alone. I wasn't there when he killed Snoke to save your life. I wasn't the one who went solo-" he coughed. "I mean- alone- against the First Order to give you time to save the Resistance. That was all Ben."

"So you're saying he _did_ turn to the Light."

"I'm not sure he'll ever fully turn as you understand it." Dex closed his eyes for a moment. "I let you take the light saber- but he could have stopped me. I tried to make the First Order stand down- but he's the one who activated the com-line so I could try. He still hates Luke for trying to kill him. He still has resentment for being sent away. There's darkness in him, and he's done terrible things. But … there's hope for him. He may not be as far as long as you'd like, but he _is_ trying."

"What makes you say that?" Rey played with her glass, running her finger around the lip. She avoided looking at Dex.

"You're here because he let you in, didn't he? He knew you wanted to talk to me. He knew you were going to ask me these things."

"I- yes. I'm sure he did."

"And did he try to stop you?"

"No."

"What made you think that he might not have have been the one who ordered the ceasefire or let you take the light saber?"

"He told me you helped him-"

"I don't think he's ever lied to you, Rey. He's not taking the easy way out here. He's letting you know everything- that's a sign that he wants to do this the _right_ way."

"It's just so- complicated."

"Welcome to real life, Rey."

Her eyes narrowed. "I fought to stay alive since I was a child. I know all about real life, Dex."

"You had a life you understood. And don't get me wrong; it was hard. I know that. The fact that you came out as nice a person, as good a person, as you did is- kind of implausible, but impressive nonetheless, Rey."

"Thank you- I think."

"You're not obligated to love him if you don't, Rey. You're not responsible for saving his soul." Dex paused and smiled. "Though I do know that you dressed up and changed your hair and makeup before you went to save him from Snoke which is a good indicator that you like him."

She blinked in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"That's complicated and I'm not sure you'll believe it."

"I'm talking to a ghost who's sharing the body of a man I wanted to kill a few days ago who's probably the most important person in my life right now. I think I can believe a lot at this point."

"Okay. I'm not just from a different world than the rest of you. Or even another Galaxy. I'm from an entirely different universe- just hours ago I was watching all this as a movie."

Rey stared at him blankly.

"A form of entertainment. Where I come from, no one would believe this could happen. They would think it's kind of strange fanfiction."

"Fanfiction?"

"Let's not go there. The point I'm making is that you aren't responsible for saving Kylo Ren or Ben Solo. And he can't change just to please you. That's not a real change."

"I _know_ that. I just want- kriff! I'm not sure what I want any more." Rey laid her head on her forearms. "I care about him. I kissed him- more than once, now. I know he cares about me- but how do we move past what he's done? How does _he_ move past what he's done?"

"I don't know," Dex admitted. "I'm guessing that's why I'm here. Once you two sort things out, I'm sure I'll be moving on … to wherever I'm supposed to go."

"Maybe you'll get to go back home?" Rey offered hopefully.

"Doubtful. Freight trains don't tend to leave a lot behind. I'm just sorry that Amy had to be there when it happened."

"Amy?"

"You might say she's my Kylo Ren- minus the mass murder, Starkillers, and light sabers." Dex sighed. "She's been my best friend for years-"

"And now that's changed?" Rey guessed.

"Yes. Nearly a year ago she kissed me- and it changed everything." Dex laughed. "Or maybe it just made me stop lying to myself and admit that what I felt wasn't just platonic."

"If she kissed you-"

"She's engaged. She broke up with the man she was going to marry and kissed me right after that. The next morning she made up with him and accepted his marriage proposal."

"Oh. That's … I'm sorry, Dex."

"Me too." Dex smiled. "So I really don't have anything to go back to. Except- I just wish-"

"You wish you had told her."

"Yes. It wouldn't have changed anything. She still would be marrying Isaac, but at least she would have known how I felt." Dex sighed. "Ben can't spend the rest of his life being my time-share. He needs for me to move on- both of you do- so you can build whatever you two are going to have without me around as a third wheel. We just have to figure out how to make that work."

"I'm sorry, Dex. You've already helped us so much- Ben really does value your friendship. I think you may be the first friend he ever had- aside from me."

"Don't worry. I don't think he's ever going to make out with me like he did you." Dex held up his hands. "Not that I would _want_ him too, mind you-"

"He'd do anything to help you get back home." Rey squeezed Dex's hand. "So would I."

"Thank you, Rey, but that's impossible. I'm dead, and nothing can ever change that."

"Amazing."

Dex turned his head and saw a bearded Luke Skywalker staring at him from the doorway. _If he asks for blue milk..._

"Everything you just said is wrong."

And Luke smiled.


	13. Rez Please!

"You're kidding." Dex stood up and glared at Luke. "Is there _anyone_ on the whole freaking planet that _isn't_ going to show up? What's next, a kriffing porg- and wonderful, you guys have me saying 'kriffing' now."

"Dex?" Rey asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed right now." He glanced back at Luke. "So aside from trying to make yourself sound clever, there a reason why you just said that everything I said was wrong?"

"You think your life is over. That you're dead and there is no way for you to get back home. That is not true." Luke sauntered into the room and looked it over. "Interesting place. You really came from far away, Dexter Ferris."

"Yeah. How the hell are you here? I can't imagine that Ben's comfortable with letting you rummage around in his head after what happened between the two of you at the Academy."

Luke looked unhappy. "You know about that?"

"Saw it twice, actually. Once in Imax."

Luke frowned.

"Look. I'm starting to get uncomfortable with this conversation happening inside Ben's head when he's not present. Can we take this back outside?"

"All right, Dex." Rey smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "No matter what happens- whether or not we can get you home- thank you for being there for Ben- and for me."

"Anytime." Dex smiled at her. "Trust me, Amy would never forgive me if I didn't do everything I could to make sure you two crazy kids didn't wind up together."

Rey smiled. "I would like to hear more about this Amy."

"Like I said, she's amazing. You saying that would totally make her day." Dex smiled. "She's your biggest fan."

"Children," Luke said with a trace of exasperation. "If we're going to go, let's go. I'm definitely not getting any younger."

"Least not till they recast you," Dex murmured to himself.

"What?" Luke asked him in confusion.

"Never mind. I was rambling." Dex headed towards the door. "Let's go."

..**..

They met in Luke's private hut.

Ben was there, of course- or Dex wouldn't be either. Leia was also present. Glancing around the room, Dex realized that everyone present was Force Sensitive: Luke, Ben, Rey, and Leia. No one who wasn't was present.

Except for Dex, of course.

Ben kept staring at Rey who would smile shyly at him and look away. It was kind of cute- but extremely aggravating for Dex as he had no choice but to be a part of the whole love struck stare thing. Rey was certainly pretty, but Dex was fast approaching his limit for sappiness.

"Get a hut you two," Luke finally drawled.

Ben looked quite prepared to take his uncle up on that- and so did Rey, really- but Leia came to the rescue. "Maybe you should tell us how we are going to get Dex out of Ben's body before Ben and Rey start spending quality time together."

The reminder that Ben was currently hosting another person's mind seemed to dampen Rey's ardor a bit. "Yes. We really do need to see how to free Dex."

"I agree," Ben said with a heavy sigh. "All right … Uncle Luke." It was the first time he had called Luke that since that ill-fated night at the Academy. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm kind of curious to hear that myself," Dex admitted.

"Dex's presence was not an accident. Someone brought him here." Luke was sitting cross legged, staring at the small fire at the center of the hut.

"That seems reasonable," Ben allowed. "Dex is not Force sensitive. He could not have done this himself."

"Trust me, if I had been heading for somewhere, it would have been here," Dex admitted. _Though I probably wouldn't have fared too well if I had wound up in the body of Magneto or Professor X._

"I thought you 'shipped' us," Ben murmured with a smile.

"After the last movie, I definitely saw the chemistry, but Amy is the one who was a hardcore shipper for Reylo."

"Reylo?" Leia asked.

"Rey and Kylo," Dex explained. "It's a shipping term."

"What exactly is shipping?" There was a light of curiosity in Luke's eyes. The Jedi Master was a scholar. Learning new things was a source of pleasure for him.

"Shipping is when fans … people who enjoy a particular form of entertainment … feel that two characters should be together romantically. Sometimes it's an obvious couple. A lot of times it's not. On my world, thousands of people believed that Ben and Rey were meant to fall in love and be together. They wanted to see it happen. Amy … someone I cared about a lot … was a very big shipper for Kylo and Rey. She drew art about it."

"What kind of art?" Rey asked, curious.

"We may not want to know," Ben cautioned her.

Dex smirked. "Most of the time it was pretty innocuous."

"Most of the time?" Ben asked.

Dex shrugged their shoulders. "There were a few pieces I don't feel comfortable talking about in front of your mother."

Leia laughed. "I could tell you stories, young man."

Images of Leia in her slave girl outfit filtered through Dex's memories. "I know."

 _Please, Dex,_ Ben reminded him painfully. _That's my mother. I do not need to see that._

 _Sorry,_ Dex apologized. "So getting back to the point … you think that someone or something _sent_ me here to help Ben and Rey?"

Luke nodded. "Yes. Whatever it was, it had to be immensely powerful. It tore a hole between our two realities. A tear like that … it will not disappear immediately. I believe that it would still exist. We just have to find a way to send your consciousness back through it."

"The problem with that is that Dex doesn't have a body in his universe any longer," Ben pointed out. "If we send him back through that, he'll become one with the Force."

"It's okay, Ben. We both know that I don't belong here. If that's what it's going to take to free you and Rey to move on ..." Dex wasn't sure if there was an afterlife in his universe, but he was not afraid to find out.

"There has to be another way!" Ben insisted angrily.

"We could transfer Dex's consciousness to a cloned body," Rey suggested.

"I don't have a body here for you to clone," Dex pointed out. "I've read books about a universe similar to this one- cloning Force Sensitives in that universe caused a feedback that nearly drove Luke's counterpart insane."

"That would be a short trip," Ben couldn't help but say.

Luke snorted, but didn't disagree.

"So it's not like a Force Sensitive could donate a body for me."

"Maybe a droid body-" Rey suggested.

Both Luke and Ben shook their heads. "No. Dex doesn't have a human brain we could insert into a cyborg body. We can't just pour his mental essence into a Droid body like blue milk into a bottle."

"Thanks for bringing up a mental image I really didn't need to see again," Dex muttered.

"There may be another way," Ben murmured. "Darth Plagueis-"

Dex slapped him with his own hand.

"Dex!" Ben cried out in shock.

"No!" Dex shouted. He slapped Ben again. "You are not going there. No Darkside tricks! No Sith bargains! No one is sacrificing their soul to save my life! That's what happened to Anakin. I'm not going to let you do that, Ben! Don't even think about it!"

"Dex, could you please stop beating my son up with his own hand?" Leia asked quietly. She laid a hand on their face. "Ben, he's right. The Darkside never delivers on its promises. You know that. We can't lose you again- and worse, what if it corrupted Dex too?"

Ben sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't- We can't just let Dex _die_."

"We won't," Rey said in a determined tone of voice.

"Guys, I keep reminding you," Dex said in a tired tone of voice. "I'm _already_ dead."

"Are you through?" Luke asked them in a cross tone of voice. "I have a plan, you know."

"Hide away from everyone and make questionable dietary choices?" Dex asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm starting to regret wanting to save you, young man," Luke muttered.

"Let the Jedi Master speak," Leia said in a placating tone. "Now that Luke has _finally_ decided to do something, we shouldn't try to discourage him."

"You're not helping." Luke glared at his twin.

"Neither are you so far." Leia smiled innocently. "Now stop obfuscating and tell us your plan."

"As I said, we don't have to open a hole between our universe and Dex's. It should already exist, and maybe always will. I think it's possible- _just_ possible- that when we send him back, we can send him back _before_ he died."

"But I won't remember what happened, will I?" Dex asked.

"I expect your current memories will merge with your past self. So armed with the knowledge that you already died, you can take steps to prevent it-"

"How far back can you send me?" _Maybe if I go back to New Year's Eve …._

"Just a few minutes before your death," Luke apologized. "Even to accomplish that, it will take the combined efforts of all of us here."

"Just a few minutes," Dex murmured. _So no do over ..._

"You could still save yourself," Rey said in an encouraging tone. "You just have to avoid what caused your death."

 _The only way I can save myself would be to let that boy die-_ "I can't."

"Why not?" Rey demanded. "We're offering you your life, Dex! Why are you so dead set on throwing it away?"

"Because Dex died saving someone else's life," Ben told her softly.

"And if he doesn't do what he did before, someone else will die." Luke sighed. "I'm sorry, Dex. I thought we could help you."

"You can. You can send me back a few minutes?"

"Yes. That I think we can do."

"That'll be enough." _Maybe not enough time to live, but time to talk to Amy one last time. To tell her how I felt …_

"Amy," Ben murmured. "You'll go back- even it means dying without another chance like this- for her. To see Amy one last time."

"Yes. You're not surprised are you?"

"No. I know exactly how you feel." Ben glanced over at Rey.

The young Jedi blushed. She looked at both of them- and somehow Dex knew she _was_ looking at both of them. "Are you sure about this, Dex?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do anything I can to make this work."

"We all will," Leia promised.

Luke smiled. "And if the Force is with us, we'll all live through the effort."

Dex blinked. "What did you just say-?"

"I should start making preparations," Luke murmured. "I suggest the rest of you get some sleep. You're going to need your strength for what's to come."

And without a backwards glance, the Jedi Master shuffled out of the hut.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Dex muttered. But in spite of the warning bells Luke's last words had sounded off in his mind, he still felt the first glimmer of hope he'd known for himself since he arrived in this strange universe.

_Amy …_


	14. One Last Party

Tomorrow he would die.

Again.

Dex sighed and stared at a photograph of Amy. He had retreated back into Ben's mind to give him a chance to be alone with Rey. The two of them had so much to look forward to... and so much more to face. The best thing he could do for them would be to give them space.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked. Come on in." He chuckled wryly. "It's your mind, anyway."

Ben was there. So was Rey.

And much to his surprise, Leia.

"Shouldn't you guys be resting?" Dex asked them. He kept on looking at Amy's photograph.

"You're lonely," Ben stated in a tone of voice that did not brook disagreement.

"I guess I am."

"We're your friends," Rey added.

"So we're here for you." Leia was looking like her young self again.

"I appreciate that, guys. You don't have to be here, but I really appreciate it." He smiled at them. "Have a seat."

Leia sat down beside Dex and looked at the photograph he had in his hands. "So that's Amy?"

"Yes."

"She's pretty."

Now it was Rey's turn. She looked at the photograph as well. "She must be something for you to feel like this."

"I think so too." He smiled. "She's also smart. Funny. Sometimes bratty. And she can pout like nobody's business." He sighed. "And I can't imagine a life that she's not a part of."

Ben smiled, and a look of perfect understanding passed between them.

"We should take advantage of this moment." Dex smiled and got up. "You guys ever had pizza? Of course you haven't. Well, if nothing else, I can introduce you guys to one of the best foods that my world has ever produced."

"Food?" Rey chirped like a hungry bird.

"Yes, food." Dex got up and walked over to his refrigerator. He pulled out a frozen pizza and put it into the oven. "In a perfect world, I'd be able to share stuffed crust pizza with you guys, but apparently my imagination isn't that great." He opened some more bottles of water and handed them to the others. "Now what shall we do while we wait for the pizza?"

"We don't have to do anything, Dex," Ben said gently. "We can just sit and talk."

"Talking is good, but music could be better." Dex still had a stereo in his real apartment, so of course there was one here. "And Amy made fun of me for hanging onto my CD collection."

"Why are you doing this?" Ben asked him, a trace of his old anger in his voice. "Why are you trying to distract us?"

"Because you're going to try to talk me out of going back home, and I don't want you to come up with something that could get any of you hurt."

"Dex, we aren't ready to give up on saving you," Rey told him. "We have the sacred Jedi Texts. There may be something that can help you- at least something that might help you get back home without going back to your death. We just need time-"

"You don't have time." Dex nodded at Leia. "Right now, the Resistance is on the ropes. The First Order is going to stumble around while someone tries to take command. No matter who it is- Hux or someone else- they're going to be after you guys. You should be focusing on that- not on trying to save someone who can't be saved."

"Ben, Rey- it's Dex's choice." Leia looked at them. "We have to respect that."

"You don't have to do this!" Ben roared. "I'm fine with letting you stay, Dex! So is Rey."

"I know." Dex looked away. "And you'll probably never know how much I appreciate that, but ..."

"You won't stay." Ben sat down on the couch and angrily folded his arms. "You're bound and determined to go racing back to the death that a miracle saved you from."

"It's my destiny, Ben." Dex sighed. "I think I did what I was supposed to do here. It's been an incredible experience, but _I don't belong here._ Search your feelings. You know this is the right thing to do."

Ben snorted.

"Ben … you don't need me. You have Rey. You have your mother. And in time, you're going to make other friends. You're with some amazing people. It'll be okay. You'll see. You just need to have some faith."

"In the Force?" Ben asked with derision. "In the Resistance?"

"In the people that you love. In the people that love you." Dex smiled and laid his hand on Ben's shoulder. "I'm glad I got to make this journey and spend this time with you. I'll never forget it. But we both have our own roads to travel. You know I'm right." He let go of Ben. "So instead of wasting what time we have, let's enjoy ourselves."

"So music?" Rey asked, gently coming over to take Ben's hand.

"Music." Dex smirked. "And food."

Rey smiled.

..**..

Rey loved pizza, though Dex had to caution her against eating so fast that she burned her mouth. Ben let her devour most of it, settling for a single slice. Leia did the same. She was quietly watching them all. Dex had a feeling that she wanted to talk to him, so after the pizza he brought out the Rocky Road ice cream. Leaving the other two with _that,_ Dex nodded to Leia and went into the kitchen.

"You look like a woman with something on her mind." Dex leaned against the counter. _I have Princess Leia in my kitchen. Kinda._

"I respect your choice, Dex-"

"I sense a but coming up-"

"But I wish you would reconsider. We could really use you."

"I can't fight. I can't fly a space ship. I don't have the Force. I don't even have a body. I fail to understand how I would be an asset to your Resistance."

"You help Ben make good decisions."

"He doesn't need me for that." Dex frowned. "He had Snoke whispering in his ear for most of his life. He doesn't need me to play Jiminy Cricket."

"I don't understand that reference."

"You're a bright woman. You can figure it out." Dex frowned. "Stop acting like he's fragile. He's a grown man. He's made mistakes. He's going to make more. But … I have faith that he'll make the right choices. When the chips were down, he chose Rey over Snoke."

"That may not be enough."

"He's still got the capacity for empathy. I've seen it. I've _felt_ it." Dex sighed. "Treat a man like a monster- make him _believe_ it- and that's what he'll become. Treat him like a human being- have faith in him … and maybe he'll surprise you."

"Now you remind me of Luke."

"There are worse people to be compared to."

"You've said that on your world... this is all fiction."

"Yes. There have been eight movies, numerous books, and several different television series about all this." Dex spread his arms.

"Do you know what happens? Do we win?"

"Things changed when I show up." Dex smiled. "But I'll tell you this- your family- this Galaxy- has gone through some dark times- but hope … hope always survives. And daylight follows darkness. Trust in that, Princess."

"I haven't been a Princess in a long time."

"General, then."

"You can call me Leia." She smiled at him. "If you're not going to enjoy the Resistance, that is."

"Not this lifetime." Dex grabbed the remote to his sound system and made a selection. He walked back into his living room. "Ben, why don't you ask Rey to dance?"

"I don't know how," the Jakku girl admitted.

Ben's lips quirked. "You need a teacher."

Rey rolled her eyes, but took his hand.

The two of them walked into the center of the room.

Dex smiled as he keyed the song selection.

"Don't Deserve You" by Plumb.

Ben looked into Rey's eyes. She looked into Ben's. The two of them began to move together, tapping into the symbiosis they had shared when they fought Snoke's Praetorian Guard. Ben in his black, Rey in her white and Grey. They danced as though they had been doing it all their lives.

Leia stood beside Dex. "They've totally forgotten about us."

"I know." Dex smiled. "And that's okay. They need this. And I need to see it."

There would be no more dances for him. No more nights where he could hold the woman he loved in his arms. That was over.

But Ben and Rey were just beginning.

And that was enough.

 

 


	15. Turn Back Time

Early the next morning, Luke Skywalker shepherded Rey, Ben, and Leia aboard the _Millennium Falcon._ Chewbacca was the only non-Force sensitive allowed to go with them. "We should be back within a day or so."

"What do we do if you're not?" Poe Dameron asked with a look of concern. "You're taking our only ship."

"I made a call to an old friend," Luke told him. "Lando will be here soon with another ship. He'll help you carry on the Resistance if something happens to us."

"I don't like this," Finn asked. "Going with that guy"- and he pointed at Ben- "is just asking for his trouble."

Ben scowled, but he made no other response.

 _Look at you being all diplomatic,_ Dex told him with a mental smile.

 _Can't kill him,_ Ben replied with mock anger. _Rey likes him._

"Ben is on our side now," Rey slipped her arm through Ben's. She glared at both Finn and Poe.

"He's on _your_ side," Poe pointed out. "I'm not so sure he gives a kriff about anyone else."

"That's not true," Ben replied. "I care about my mother too." He paused. "And Chewbacca."

The Wookie grunted in surprise.

"What about me?" Luke asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm still deciding. I just don't plan on going to sleep any time soon in a room where you have a key."

Luke chuckled dryly.

"Where are we going?" Dex asked.

Somehow, Luke seemed to have picked on knowing which one of them was speaking. "Where you came into this universe, Dex. The easiest place to send you home is where you came through."

"Won't there be a First Order fleet there?" Rey asked.

"Not likely," Ben replied. "With me gone, Hux will be trying to consolidate power. It's no guarantee the rest of the First Order will follow him." Ben smiled grimly. "He wasn't Snoke's apprentice, and he has no power with the Force."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Poe asked Finn.

"Not at all," the ex-Stormtrooper admitted.

"Good. As long as I'm not the only one."

"Hold down the fort, Poe," Leia told him firmly. "We'll be back."

..**..

There was wreckage near Crait.

Some of the wreckage- most of the wreckage- belonged to the First Order- but there was still debris from the destroyed Resistance ships … including the _Raddus_.

"I'm sorry," Dex said.

"Thank you," Leia said.

 _She's lost so much but she just keeps on going,_ Dex told Ben.

 _That's my mother._ There was pride and regret in Ben's voice. _She always does what needs to be done- no matter what it costs her._ He paused. _Or the people who love her._

Dex had no answer to that.

"Do you feel anything?" Luke asked them. "Reach into the Force. Everyone say what they feel strongest."

They did so.

"Fear," Leia said softly.

"Anger," Ben murmured.

"Courage," Rey declared.

"Determination," Luke added.

"Home …" Dex whispered. "There." He raised Ben's arm and pointed in a spot where the wreckage of the _Supremacy_ floated. "I can feel it. That's how I get home."

"But you're not Force sensitive," Ben reminded him.

"Maybe you're sensing it, and I just recognize it."

"Possible," Luke mused. "Dex is technically a part of you now, Ben. He could probably use the Force through you if he tried."

"That's okay," Dex muttered. "I'd rather not. I don't think I'm cut out to be a Jedi or a Sith."

"Neither am I," Ben said with a grim smile. "Dex … there's still time. None of us will hold it against you if you decide to stay here. I know you don't want to stay a part of me forever, but that doesn't mean we can't find another solution." He paused. "You don't have to go back home to die."

"Ben is right, Dex," Rey added. "You're a good person. We can find another way."

Luke and Leia were silent.

"Thanks, guys, but this … feels right. Whatever I was supposed to do here, I think it's done. Ben is back with his family. The two of you are … working things out. The Resistance has a chance to grow again and stop the First Order. I don't know what will happen here … things are different than they were in the movie I saw now … and even then I didn't know what was going to happen. Heck of a movie. I wish I could tell you something useful, but ..." Dex paused. He thought for a moment. "This place- this Galaxy—has seen many dark years, but even in the darkest moments, there's always hope … always some small spark of hope, of rebellion … the chance for things to get better. It _will_ get better." He smiled. "The Force is with you."

"And with you as well … Rebel." Leia said. She reached out and took Ben's hand … Dex's hand by proxy. "You were right, Dex. You were here for a reason. I can't believe that everything that's happened to you … to all of us … was just for you to go home to die."

"Thank you, Leia."

"Chewie, take the _Falcon_ into the center of that wreckage," Luke told the Wookie. "Rey, Ben, Leia- we're going to give Dex a push. Dex, just focus on getting back home. Focus on what's important to you."

"Amy," Rey said with a smile. "Focus on Amy."

Ben said nothing, but Dex could feel his sadness. _Hey, Ben. It'll be fine._

 _I know._ He smiled. _Just- tell her, Dex. Make sure that you tell her this time._

 _I will._ Dex smiled mentally. _I can promise you that much. And if it doesn't work … I'll find something to destroy._

_But you won't have a light saber._

_I'll make do._

The _Falcon_ began to move.

The closer it got, the more Dex felt that sense of _home_. For the first time since he woke up in Kylo Ren's body, he began to feel a separation between them.

Leia laid a hand on her son's face. She took Luke's human hand with her other. "Rey, take Luke's other hand."

Rey did so. "I could have gotten a few portions for that back on Jakku."

"I still need it so don't get any ideas," Luke chided her. "Now touch Ben's face with your free hand like Leia."

Rey did so.

"Reach into the Force. Let it fill you. Don't try to do anything specific with it just yet. Just let it fill you."

Through Ben, Dex could feel the energy of the Force gathering around them.

"Ben, Dex is going to need your help most of all. The two of you are connected. We can give you the energy. But you're the only one who can send him home." Luke smiled gently at his estranged nephew. "It's time. Help Dex the way he helped you. Help him get home."

"Goodbye, Ben."

"Goodbye, Dex."

And with a surge of power, Ben Solo sent his friend home.

..**..

"Dex … I don't want things to change between us. You've always been there for me when I needed you. No matter what. You'll always be my best friend. You'll always be my Dex."

He was back.

He was alive again.

He was with Amy again.

He looked into Amy's eyes. "Always and forever. Amy ..."

"Yes?"

 _Say it,_ the voice of Ben Solo told him. _You promised me that you would say it._

_Ben? How are you doing this?_

_The hole isn't closed. Luke thinks it might when-_

_When I die. But before that …_

"Amy … I love you."

Amy blushed, and looked away. "I love you too, Dex ..."

"No." He reached out and gently turned her face to his. "I'm in love with you, Amy."

"Dex …?" Her eyes widened. "Dex ..."

And that's when they heard the boy scream.

_I said it. That's all that matters. I said it._

The boy. He had to get to the boy. He had to save the boy. He had to save the boy again.

"Amy! Call 911!"

He slid down the hill, feeling his pants tear again. He cursed again. Time. No time. He couldn't let the kid down.

The train. The train was coming. The damn train that was going to kill him was coming.

The boy was still screaming. There was panic in his bright blue eyes. The boy's clothing … it reminded him of Luke's suddenly.

"We're going to get you out of this, buddy. I promise you we're going to get you out of here."

The engineer saw them. Again he heard the desperate blasts of the air horn. He could hear the squeal of the brakes …

It wasn't going to stop. It couldn't stop.

He tore at the boy's boot. It was keeping his foot pinned down between the tracks.

_Use the Force, Dex._

"I don't have the kriffing Force, Ben!" Dex swore. "I'm sorry, kid. This is probably going to hurt."

_Let me use the Force then! Touch the rail, Dex._

He had freed the boy's foot before … but this … maybe this could change things. "Hang on, kid." He laid his hand on the rail. "Do it, Ben!"

Only an echo … a faint whisper … of what he had felt when Ben used the Force came to him then … but it was … enough!

Dex yanked the boy's booted foot free. He grabbed the boy and tossed him to the side as far as he could. "Please, God!"

This time he had time to see the train coming …

And then _something_ yanked him off the tracks.

He was flying.

No, wait. He was _floating._

The boy's hand was outstretched. His face was passive, calm … all signs of panic gone.

The train whistled behind them.

The boy lowered his hand … and Dex was lowered with it. He was on his hands and knees, looking up at the boy.

The boy shimmered and became a man. A tall man with sandy hair and a scar on the right side of his face. The man looked at Dex, and a very faint smile crossed his lips. "Thank you for helping my grandson."

 _Grandfather,_ Ben whispered in Dex's mind.

"Anakin Skywalker," Dex muttered. "It was _you._ "

Anakin smiled. He bowed slightly … and faded away.

Dex stood up. "I'll be damned."

He turned and watched the train pass.

Finally … after what seemed like forever … the train was gone.

Amy was on the other side of the tracks. She was on her knees. Her face was buried in her hands. With the train gone, he could hear her sobbing.

"Amy ..." A whisper was all he could manage at first.

She couldn't hear him.

"Amy!" He cried. His throat hurt with the effort.

She looked up. "Dex?"

"In the flesh." He began walking towards her.

She stood up. She wiped her eyes. "Dex …"

The moment he crossed the tracks she ran into his arms. "Dex!"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I lost you," Amy whispered. "Oh, God. I thought I lost you, Dex. I thought I lost you ..."

"Never." He brushed her hair back from her face.

 _Kiss her, idiot,_ Ben whispered. _You know how._

_I do._

He looked into Amy's eyes. He could still drown in those eyes. He wanted to look into them forever.

He bent his head and kissed her.

And Dexter Ferris knew he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone guessed who was behind all this? :D


	16. Join Me?

It was a good kiss.

Maybe the best that Dex had ever had. He didn't want it to end. And judging by her reaction, Amy didn't seem to be in a hurry either.

But in the end, she broke the kiss and pulled out of his arms. "I can't do this, Dex. I'm engaged. I'm getting married. I can't just – whatever just happened- I _can't._ "

He felt an almost Kylo-like rage that he had to fight down. "But why? I love you."

"Why did you tell me now, Dex? Why didn't you tell me this last New Year's Eve?" Her voice broke into a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me before it was too late?"

"Would it have made a difference?" He sighed. "What happened to a girl always knowing when someone likes them?"

Amy was silent for a moment. "Do you know why Ike and I broke up last year?"

"You said you never wanted to talk about it. It couldn't have been that serious. You patched things up before I even got home from work." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Amy winced. "It was you, Dex."

He stared at her.

"He told me that he wanted to marry me, but that if I wanted to marry him I would have to give you up. That I could have you, or I could have him- but that I couldn't have both." Amy closed her eyes. "I chose you, Dex."

"But- you guys got back together the next morning-"

"He changed his mind. He said it was wrong of him to give me an ultimatum like that. He said he knew he could trust me. He apologized. I forgave him."

"Why?" He hated himself for asking. _Because she loves him. That's why. She loves him … not me. Not in the way I want._

"You didn't want me. You didn't love me."

Dex blinked. "Why … what .. what did I ever do or say that _ever_ gave you that impression?"

"Last year. You took me home."

"Yeah. I know. I remember."

"I kissed you, and told you to take me home."

"I remember. I was there. And-?"

"You put me to bed like I was your kid sister. I _threw_ myself at you-"

"Threw yourself at me?" He blinked in confusion. "When did that happen?"

"Dex ..." She sighed in exasperation. "When I said 'Take me home' I meant 'Take me home.'"

"I did."

"I meant sleep with me, you idiot!"

"Amy … you just broke up with your boyfriend. You were drunk. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"One who can't tell when a girl is making a pass at him, apparently."

"I'll have you know I've had other girls throw themselves at me, and I recognized it right away. When Andi-" _Oops._

"Andi? My _sister_ Andi?" Amy's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-"

"My _baby_ sister Andi?!"

"She's a year younger than you," Dex pointed out weakly.

"Andi. You. Slept. With. Andi." Each word fell like a hammer blow. "You. Slept. With. My. Sister."

"No. No I didn't! It was our freshman year. You had that night class when she came up for little sister weekend. You asked me to take her to the campus party, remember?"

"I asked you to take her to a party- not _sleep_ with my baby sister!"

"I _didn't_ sleep with Andi. She just wanted to." Dex sighed. "I mean … she wanted to make out. I don't know if she _really_ wanted to sleep with me. I didn't sleep with her. I didn't make out with her. I didn't even kiss her."

"You _didn't?_ " There was a look of relief on Amy's face. "Why not?"

Dex had told Andi that it was because she was too young. That she was his best friend's sister, and he didn't want things to be awkward between them. Now … now he knew the real reason. "She wasn't you."

"Oh."

"Amy- I know that I've made mistakes. That it's not fair to ask this of you- not now. That I'm too late. But ..." He held his hand out to her. "Join me. Please."

 _Just don't tell her to kill the past,_ Ben warned him.

_You're still here?_

_Obviously. Forget me. Pay attention to Amy._

"Dex- I can't. Please don't do this. Please don't go this way." She was crying.

Dex sighed. He lowered his hand. "Okay. I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry I put you into this position." He looked at her. "But I'm not sorry I told you I loved you. I will _never_ be sorry that I told you that I loved you. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll see you at your wedding."

..**..

 _Do you regret going back now?_ Ben asked him.

Dex was sitting in his easy chair in his living room. When he looked into a nearby mirror he could see Ben Solo. The former Kylo Ren was sitting in a chair on the _Millennium Falcon_. _No. I got to tell her. I wasn't expecting anything more than that- the fact that I'm still alive is a bonus._

_What will you do now?_

Dex shrugged. _It's about four in the morning here. In a few more hours I'll shower and get dressed and then watch the love of my life marry another man._

 _You seem pretty calm about this. If it were me there would be a lot of broken consoles right now._ The ghost of a smile crossed Ben's face.

 _Maybe later._ Dex smiled. _How long do you think we'll be able to keep talking like this?_

_Luke thinks that once we leave Crait the connection will mute. He's not sure if it will ever fully close though._

There was a knock on the door.

Dex frowned. Normally he wouldn't be up at this hour on a weekend. He sure as hell wouldn't answer the door if he were. But … something made him do so this time. Maybe he'd been bonded to Ben Solo long enough to have heightened his intuition … because when he opened the door he knew who he would find:

Amy.

She stood on his doorstep. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He motioned for her to come in. "Let me take your coat."

"Sure." She took it off and handed it to him.

Dex blinked. "That's my sweatshirt."

"Yes." She nodded. It was big on her. So big that she could hide her hands in the sleeves. "Yes it is."

"That's my _Days of Future Past_ sweatshirt."

"Yes. Your day off _Days of Future Past_ sweatshirt." Amy smiled. "The one with Jennifer Lawrence on it."

"What are you doing with my sweatshirt?" He hung her coat up in the closet.

"The last time we went to the laundromat together, I kind of … took it home with me."

"Why?"

Amy shrugged and looked away. "I guess I just wanted to make sure that I always had something that belonged to you."

 _You have my heart,_ Dex wanted to say, but didn't. "Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for your wedding?"

"The wedding's off." Amy held her hand up … showing that she was no longer wearing an engagement ring. "I talked to Ike right after I left you."

"Why?" Dex asked her, knowing the answer, wanting to hear the answer.

"I chose you." Amy shrugged. "You're the one I choose. You'll _always_ be the one I choose. It wouldn't be fair to Ike- he's a good man. He deserves a wife who loves him as much as he loves her."

"Amy ..." He walked over to her and touched her face again. "Are you okay?"

"I kind of feel like crap," she admitted. "I broke his heart, Dex. But … I couldn't do that. I _couldn't_ marry him. _You're_ the one I can't live without, Dex." She looked up at him. "I'm in love with you, Dexter Ferris."

"Amy-"

"Hold me, Dex. Just … hold me."

He did.

"I had to call everyone." Amy laid her head on his shoulder. "I had to call everyone and tell them the wedding was off."

"I'm sorry." Dex stroked her hair. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sorry that Ike got his heart broken." He kissed her forehead. "I'm _not_ sorry you chose me."

"Me either. That part I'll never regret." She stiffened in his arms. "Dex?"

"Yes?"

"Your mirror."

"Yes?"

"Kylo Ren is in your mirror watching us."

_Ben, Amy can see you. How is that possible?_

_She can see me?_ Ben seemed pleased. _You two must_ _ **really**_ _be joined together by the Force._

_Do me a favor, Ben. Ask Rey to join you._

_Okay._

"Dex-" Amy whispered. "I'm going crazy. Or having some kind of weird seizure. You have to take me to the hospital. I'm not just seeing Kylo Ren now. I'm seeing Rey. Dex …"

"You're not going crazy, Amy. They're there." Dex turned to the mirror and waved.

Ben and Rey waved back.

"Dex- I don't understand."

"It's a long story-"

"Then you had better start telling it to me."

Dex smiled. "Sit down. I'll make you an early breakfast and tell you all about it."

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we come to the end. This is one of my favorite Reylo things I've written. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
